


Running out of Time

by AliNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNovak/pseuds/AliNovak
Summary: Spoilers for Supernatural 14x08





	Running out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors

Dean makes his way out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but his robe and a pair of boxers, a towel around his shoulders to catch the drops of water that fall from his hair. He stops for a second at the closed door of Jack’s room and smiles to himself once again. He still can’t believe they got him back at no cost. He walks to his room and opens the door to find Cas sitting on his bed, _their_ bed. They make eye contact. Cas’ mouth is slightly agape and a smirk crosses Dean’s lips but he doesn’t notice the change on Cas’ expression.

“Hey, sunshine.” Dean says as he turns to lock the door. “Waitin’ for me?” He grins.

It’s almost a joke, it was a rough day and in all honesty, Dean would just like to go to sleep right now, his face buried in Cas’ neck, legs cozily tangled under the sheets.

Suddenly though, Cas is right behind him, Dean didn’t even hear steps coming toward him of the rustling of clothes so he’s not so embarrassed at the little jump he does when he feels Cas’ fingers touching the ticklish skin of his belly. Castiel holds him for a moment. Dean can feel his hot breathing on his nape and his strong embrace at his sides.

“Cas…” His voice comes out as a whisper and Castiel hugs him even more tightly after he hears his name on Dean’s voice.

Dean clears his throat before speaking again. “Is something wrong?” He grabs Cas’ arms but he doesn’t do anything to break his grip. Cas lets him go though, and Dean takes the opportunity to turn around and see his face. Cas is ducking his head and when Dean touches his chin to lift his face, Cas closes his eyes, like he can’t meet Dean’s gaze without breaking apart.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean asks him again in a murmur as he caresses Cas’ stubble with his knuckles. Castiel raises one hand to hold Dean’s and takes a deep breath before opening his eyes. When he finally does, he’s encountered with Dean’s expecting glare. Those green eyes almost staring right into Cas’ grace and he can’t take it anymore. He grabs Dean’s face with both hands and kisses him roughly, desperate, like he’s running out of time, because he is.

Dean melts into the kiss opening his mouth to give complete access to Cas’ hungry tongue. He feels a dry thump at his back and realizes he’s pinned against the door. He could go on but his lungs are begging for air so he pushes Cas’ chest with both hands and Cas gets the message. He stops kissing Dean’s lips so he can breathe but Castiel’s mouth goes straight to his jaw, then to his neck. Dean’s breathing gets heavier and heavier with every touch of Cas’ lips. He starts loosening Cas’ tie, taking his time, enjoying the moment, trying to be sexy but it only seems to make Castiel more anxious because the next thing Dean sees behind heavy eyelids is Cas taking off his trench-coat and coat at the same time, tossing them on the floor. Cas’ lips are back on Dean’s skin in a second and his robe joins Cas’ clothes on the floor before Dean can even notice.

“Cas.” Dean tries very hard to make his voice not sound like a moan but the way Cas’ hips are thrusting against his, rubbing their dicks together in such a delicious technique makes it nearly impossible. Dean’s lungs feel like they’re burning when he takes another deep breath and he tries to relax until he realizes Cas is definitely dry-humping him and that’s not the way Dean wants to go out tonight.

“Cas-“ He tries again to catch Castiel’s attention but it seems he’s intoxicated on Dean’s scent. “Cas, sweetheart-“ Dean grabs both of Cas’ hands to keep him from touching. “Take it easy, we have all night, I’m not going anywhere.” Dean assures him with a warm smile.

 _You’re not but I am_ , Castiel thinks and the feeling of desperation drowns him again. Dean is still holding his hands so all he can do is rest his chin on top of Dean’s shoulder as he tries to catch his breath but he finds himself pressing his body against Dean’s. “Please.” He whispers next to Dean’s ear, like pouring every emotion he’s feeling onto that word and Dean can hear the pain on Cas’ voice. He moves his head to stare at Castiel once again; he’s furrowing his brow trying to decipher Cas’ expression but Cas plays dirty and plants a long kiss on the corner of Dean’s mouth.

 _“Please.”_ He begs again completely desperate and Dean sighs not being able to deny him anything.

 

* * *

 

 When Dean’s so close to heaven he doesn’t care about who may be around to hear him and Cas doesn’t make any effort to keep him from moaning his way throughout sex.

“Right there. Fuck yeah, baby. Right there!” Dean sees stars behind his eyes as Cas hits that sweet spot over and over again.

There’s a pillow under his pelvis for elevation. It’s much easier from behind but Cas insisted that he wanted to see his face this time. He wants to memorize every moment with Dean simply because he doesn’t know which one will be their last. He can tell that Dean is close because he knows the signs; he keeps his eyes shut as he grabs anything he can reach; the sheets, his pillow, Cas’ hair, anything. There’s never enough stuff he can hold onto for dear life. Cas closes his hand around Dean’s cock and begins to jerk him off at the same rhythm of his thrusts. Dean squeezes Cas as he reaches his orgasm, smearing come all over his belly. Cas let go off his dick and lowers himself so he can bury his face on the crook of Dean’s neck as he keeps thrusting. Dean is still blind as he comes down from his high but he can definitely feel the warm wetness between his cheeks as Cas comes inside him. He feels Cas’ weight on top of him and enjoys the sensation as he feels his own heartbeat slowly starting to drop to a normal rate.

Dean’s startled when he feels other wetness though, this time in the place between his neck and his shoulder where Cas’ face rests. For a moment Dean considers the possibility that Cas may have fell asleep and now he’s drooling on him but that’s very unlikely. His fears are confirmed when he feels Cas holding him tightly and he hears a quiet but deep sob escaping his throat, betraying him.

“Cas.” Dean starts to push him away but he can only feel Cas shaking his head as he hugs him closer. “Cas?” He keeps pushing him until Castiel gives up and raises himself putting both hands around Dean’s hips so he can pull out. They both hiss as Cas slides out of him and everything gets worse when he keeps avoiding Dean’s piercing glare.

“Cas, look at me.”  Dean has to put both hands on Cas’ face so he can get a proper look at him and when he does his heart sinks to his stomach. He’s seen Castiel’s eyes watering many times before, like when he laughs very hard or when Jack died but nothing like this. His blue eyes fill with tears so much that they begin to spill.  

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Dean notices his own voice breaking and the next thing Cas does is bury his face on the same safe place of Dean’s neck as before.

There are no words coming out from either of them for the next minutes. Dean softly caresses Cas’ back, not caring about the mess between them, his heart’s aching as he listens to Cas’ penetrating sobs and sniffs. He’s certain that Cas has never cried like this before so he just lets it happen. Meanwhile Cas can’t control himself. He doesn’t regret his deal with the empty. He’d do again, there’s no doubt about it. All he wants to do now is enjoy the time he has left with his family, with Dean. He loves him and he wants to tell him about the empty so when his time comes, Dean will know it was bound to happen and he won’t suffer much but at the same time Cas doesn’t want to put that weight on Dean’s shoulders. Everything seems calm for the first time in a while, why worry him with something unescapable?

Several minutes pass until Cas is able to calm himself. His cries turn into deep and long sighs as Dean waits for him to say something.

“Cas, talk to me. What happened?” Cas raises the upper part of his body to look at Dean. This time he’s able to hold his gaze. “Was it something I did?” Dean asks and Castiel lets out a soft chuckle.

“No, Dean. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Cas’ eyelids are puffy and he has to sniff the last of his tears but he smiles lovingly at Dean.

“Then what happened?” Dean’s brow is furrowed but he lifts his hand to touch the stubble on Cas’ face again.

Cas swallows the lump on his throat. “I’m just really happy.” He smiles though his insides hurt but Dean doesn’t buy it.

“Come on, Cas. Those weren’t happy tears. There’s something you’re not telling me.” Cas melts into Dean’s touch and soon he’s lowering himself on the bed, this time he lays next to Dean. “Cas.” Dean demands once more but he feels Castiel shaking his head again.

“Tomorrow.” Cas promises. “I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“No, you won’t.” Dean’s voice sounds angry this time but he nuzzling at Cas’ cheek tells quite the opposite. “You know we suck at talking. I’ll be lucky if you’re still here when I wake up.”

“I will.” Cas assures him. “I’ll tell you everything tomorrow but please, let me enjoy this night, please.”

Dean opens his mouth but nothing comes out. The wounded tone of Cas’ voice tells him that this is really not a good time to talk about whatever Cas may be hiding from him so Dean will have to trust him. Soon enough, exhaustion takes over him and it doesn’t matter how much he wants to stay awake to make sure Cas won’t leave in the morning, he falls asleep. Castiel plans on keeping his promise though, and he spends the night with Dean sleeping on his chest, fingers wandering through Dean’s freckled skin as he murmurs a quiet ‘I love you’ here and there, silently wishing that the morning never comes.


End file.
